


Should Have Realized

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [54]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Demon summoning ritual with a friend or a significant other who’s been very against the whole thing the entire night and when it’s done they manifest inside the circle and that’s how you find out you’ve been hanging out with a demon for years AU
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Should Have Realized

“I told you idiots this was a bad idea,” Grimmjow said, glaring at Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. Who was now firmly in the center of the summoning circle. He also now had two white horns with blue tips protruding from his forehead. His fingernails had grown into claws. His ears now pointed.

“You know, we really should have realized this sooner,” Renji said.

“Realized what? That we’ve been dating a demon?!” Ichigo yelled.

“Well, yeah... “ Renji said.

“And just how were we supposed to realize we have been sleeping with a demon?!” Ichigo shouted.

“Well, I mean, have you met him?” Renji asked.

“He’s got a point,” Grimmjow said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
